


a summers night

by ImmaNubster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaNubster/pseuds/ImmaNubster
Summary: the peace dance. a once a year event held by the president of the nation.“the cool wind will blow the grass, and the crickets will chirp. but beware of the arrows shadow over head, for your ignorance will be the death of you.”a threat is coming.technoblade x oc





	a summers night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “can you hear it too?”  
> “the music?”  
> “no, listen closely. the beating of a thousand hearts.”  
> “yes, i hear it now. what does it mean?”  
> “the war is coming.”

honestly i’ll actually update this when i feel motivated enough LMAO.


End file.
